Undying Loyalty
by LeagueofOrdinaryGentlemen
Summary: When Seras finds an orphaned wolf cub in the forest by the Hellsing Mansion she brings it back. But what happens when the wolf isn't what it appears? And Alucard is the only one who can possibly control it?


Hey! I wrote this a long time ago under a different pen name, then I changed accounts. I found this story today and I decided that I wanted to continue it, because I had some new inspiration! I do not own Hellsing, but oh boy do I wish! I only own Siren and the plot...Tis it

'Why did he have to be so damn irritating?' The blonde hissed in her mind as she stomped away from the target range. Once again Alucard had insisted on picking out each and every single mistake that Seras had made. 'You're not aiming right' She mentally said in a high whiny pitched voice. 'How do you expect to kill anything?' Her fists clenched at her sides as she stalked across the grass. She didn't want to go into the mansion, incase she ended up accidentally breaking something, so she thought maybe a nice war-path through the forest would be a nice reliever of her anger. Personally Seras believed she had gotten better in the last five years since the attack on London by the crazy Nazis. But with the recent decline in vampire activity Alucard had gotten a little antsy and decided that poking at Seras was a good idea. Because he couldn't yell at her not drinking her blood, because she was, he had to resort to picking on her shooting. Seras could understand Alucard's 'tough love' but his picking on her earlier was way out of line. He had yelled at her in front of all the soldiers, and the things he said were just down right demeaning.

So now she was roughly pushing branches and plants out of her way. Some were uprooted in her haste to clear the brush and it was literally a war-path behind her. Her red eyes were narrowed as she thought of nothing but the comments her Master gave her. He was such an ASS! How did Sir Hellsing deal with it daily? Despite spending nearly five years with her Master she thought it unbearable. Sir Hellsing spent her whole life with him. Just as she was about to curse out loud she heard something unusual in the small forest surrounding the mansion. A tiny whimper, like a dog or something, curious Seras zoned in on the sound and with quiet steps approached the sound. She gently pushed a few bits of foliage out of her way while her crazy strawberry blonde hair stuck through the pathway. Red eyes widened as the source of the whimpering came into view. Despite Seras's willingness to drink blood she still happened to retain her humanity and what she saw before her made her dead heart melt. Curled up in a wet bundle, as it had been raining only a few hours earlier, was a small black puppy that looked up when Seras approached it. Its small blue eyes gazed at the vampire and without any fear despite the clear scent that breached its nose the little puppy struggled to get up. As it stood it's white markings showed in the darkness. All four paws were white and the puppy possessed a white tipped tail. The black fuzzy thing took a few steps towards Seras before giving a mewling whine.

Unable to leave anything in the rain, or the cold, Seras immediately scooped the pup up, clutching it to her as it snuggled against her. If Seras hadn't been so preoccupied to get it back to the mansion she would have noticed how the puppy gave a deep sigh and a peaceful look came to its eyes. Like it was destined to be found by the vampire.

Seras slowed as she approached the looming building and for the first time wondered how she was going to get Sir Hellsing to agree to keep the pup. From the moment Seras saw it she knew that it belonged at the Hellsing mansion and she wouldn't take no for an answer. She was hesitant to enter the house but she figured she would have a better chance at getting Sir Hellsing to say yes if Alucard didn't know, than if her master found out. Because she was sure that Alucard would throw the pup out, or worse. Sneaking inside was easy, it was navigating the hallways so not to run into Alucard or Walter that took a bit more effort. With one close call with Walter Seras arrived at Sir Hellsing's office and raising a hesitant hand she softly rapped on the wooden doors. "Come In" A clear, bored voice was heard and Seras slipped in, the puppy hidden behind her back. The little thing wasn't helping Seras at all as it wiggled in her hands, trying to see what was going on.

Sir Hellsing looked up, raising her eyebrow as Seras attempted to hide the puppy. But her sharp eyes caught sight of the small black tail and she frowned. "What is that Seras?" She asked calmly, but there was an edge to her voice. Seras came closer, nervously looking at her boss. Finally she just pulled the puppy from her back and showed it to Integra who's eyes widened at the sight. "Sir Hellsing, before you say anything I found her in the woods, I couldn't just leave her!" Her words were rushed and she frantically pushed the puppy towards her boss. "Please don't throw her out! I'll take care of her I swear!" The whole time Integra had been staring at the puppy the puppy had been staring at the Hellsing as well. Calm blue eyes met icy ones as Integra debated on what to do. Suddenly, a shriek was heard down the hall and Integra's eyes closed. The puppy merely cocked an ear towards the sound but her gaze stayed on Integra. Seras was holding a breath she didn't need to and she looked pleadingly at Sir Hellsing.

Suddenly Integra opened her eyes and smirked. She knew that Alucard had been getting irritated about the lack of activity and she was positive it was he who had created that shriek down the hall. "Seras, you cannot keep that dog" Integra's smile was slowly spreading and Seras was heartbroken that Integra was so happy to say no. "But, Alucard can" With his name the monster phased through a wall with a curious, yet bored, look on his face. His eyes slid to Seras and when he saw what she was holding he frowned. "Exactly what can I do Master?" He was a bit hesitant on whatever his master had said, as he didn't like how she was beaming at him and occasionally looking at the dog. "You, Alucard, get to take care of this orphaned puppy" Integra leaned back in her chair, pleased that she had finally found something to preoccupy Alucard's time. As she spoke Alucard let loose a low growl, one that had Seras clutching the puppy to her. "I will not care for that mutt" At the words the puppy seemed to get offended, its fur standing on end and its eyes glowing with an internal fire. A low growl, much like Alucard's, shook the puppy's body, startling Seras and making Alucard regard the pup again. "You don't have an option" Integra said while motioning for him to take the beast. "Well?" Alucard reached for the puppy, grasping it by the scruff much to Seras' irritation. "Very well Master" His tone was bored as he stared at the puppy, but something was a bit different in his look, like he was trying to put together a puzzle. And that he was.

So that was Chapter 1 of the newly written Undying Loyalty...Okay actually not tehee, I wanted to write more, so here ya go!

It had been about a week since the puppy was introduced to the Hellsing crew. She had earned a name among the occupants. Siren, for the soft keening howl she produced that could resemble a Siren trying to lure someone to their deaths. Alucard was fine with it, but he kept calling her mutt much to Seras and Sirens irritation. In that week Alucard had decided that there was something more about Siren than just being an orphan. Several times he had caught Siren whining in her sleep, the white fur on her paws and tip of tail glowing a faint blue, only seen by a vampire's keen eye. Currently the young pup, who had grown considerably in the week was running down a hallway in the Hellsing mansion, chasing after a giggling Seras. Siren gave a yip of joy as she pushed her little legs to move faster. Seras turned down a corridor and as Siren reached it she suddenly yelped as two large hands scooped her up. She turned, growling at the man who held her, nipping at his gloved hands. Glaring at Siren Alucard gave her a shake. "Knock it off mutt" He snarled at her which only caused Siren to struggle more. An indignant look crossed her blue orbs and Alucard narrowed his eyes. It was odd that the beast was so expressive in those clear blue eyes.

Every act seemed more and more human than normal. Alucard noticed that during conversations the wolf cub, as that was what she was Alucard knew, followed it perfectly. Attentively and with eyes that seemed to understand. Sometimes he would see anger, or laughter, drift through them during a conversation. It made him wonder. Integra was right when she said that Siren would keep Alucard occupied. The puzzle that was the black wolf was an ever changing complicated one. Seras poked her head around the corner and when she saw Alucard her eyes widened. She turned and headed back down the hall, not wanting Alucard's anger provoked onto her. She knew that Alucard wouldn't hurt Siren, Integra made sure of that. Sighing Alucard shifted the wolf in his grip, letting her rest in his arms comfortably. They had learned early that Siren would not eat the dog food. She would eat only meat. Preferably fresh kill meat. Alucard had found this out, as he was the one to take care of her, and had immediately started to train her to hunt. He tolerated the wolf because of her eager want for carnage. If that didn't sate his need for something to do Integra didn't know what.

Okay, So I'm only having one chapter of her being a puppy, then we'll get to the good stuff! Please Review to tell me how I am doing!


End file.
